Sun Still Will
by yourlastregret
Summary: ONESHOT Seventh Year. Draco finds Hermione outside after an attemptive rape. He tries to comfort her. Will she turn away, or accept him. AU, slight OOC


**This is my second fanfic and my first for Harry Potter. The title is a song by Tickle Me Pink. This is a Dramione. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is this plot. **

**Please don't flame me!!!!!(unless I deserve it.)**

**Well, on with the story.**

Hermione sat alone by the lake for what seemed like hours. She felt invisible to the world, and for those moments, she was.

She sat with her head in her hands, silently letting the tears flow down her cheeks. She felt humiliated, angry, confused, and worst of all, dirty.

Ronald Weasley had just tried to force himself on her. Hermione hugged her knees to her chest while she went over what had happened in her head.

Flashback 

_Hermione sat in the Gryffendor common room reading by the fire when a stumbling Ron Weasley came down the stairs. Normally, Hermione would be in her own common room, seeing as she was Head Girl, but she had been visiting Ginny and wanted to reminisce by the fire for a while. _

_Ron was clad in nothing but plaid pajama pants, while she was dressed in matching blue shorts and a spaghetti-strap top. _

"_Hermione!" He slurred as he clumsily made his way to the last step, almost missing it. _

"_Are you okay Ron? You look a bit...unstable." She said, standing to help him to the couch. _

"_I'm fine!" He laughed. "In fact, I have never felt better." Hermione helped the seemingly drunken Ron to sit down, which given his state, was rather challenging. _

"_Oh Ron, what were you drinking?" she asked._

" '_Mione, you are soooo good to meeee." Hermione was about to say something back when Ron grabbed her head violently and tried to kiss her. She yelled at him and tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. _

_He ripped at her clothes and muffled her mouth with his hand. Her screams couldn't be heard. Hermione was more scared in that moment than she had ever been in her entire life. _

_Ron pushed her down on the floor. She tried to scramble away but he was too quick. He punched her squarely in the eye. _

_He turned around for a moment to make sure no one was going to come down the stairs. Hermione took this moment to reach for her wand, which had been knocked to the floor from the table. She pointed it strait at Ron's back._

"_STUPIFY!" Ron's body was knocked into the far wall and then to the ground. Hermione looked at him for a moment before running out of the portrait. _

_She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. All she wanted was to be far away from him. _

_She ran outside. This felt like the best place to her. She found a nice place by the lake and sat down._

_End Flashback_

That is how she came to be here. She could never look at Ron the same again. Sure, he was drunk, but that does not excuse what he just tried to do.

He had scared her. She was now scared that people would look at her different; she was scared that it was her fault.

And so she cried. She cried into her torn clothes and beaten body.

Draco Malfoy walked alone down the dark pathway. His designer shoes making hardly any noise above the gravel. His reason for being out here so late? Detention. McGonnagal had made him come out on this freezing night to pick up trash.

He looked at his watch and realized that it was almost midnight. He wanted nothing more than to slip into some expensive silk pajamas and lay in his four poster bed. He came upon his favorite spot by the lake, completely unaware of the female presence in front of him.

Hermione was also blind to the boy drawing closer. She shifted in her spot, making more noise than she wanted to. Draco heard it and began looking around.

"Lumos,' He held up his wand. Hermione heard the incantation and looked up as well.

At the exact same moment, they found each other's eyes. Icy blue found chocolate brown.

Hermione gasped softly.

"Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" She didn't answer, but hugged her knees closer to her.

He saw her wet cheeks and thought nothing of it at first, but when he looked closer and saw her torn clothes and black eye, he immediately became worried.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco did have a heart. His mother taught him feeling after his father died in Azkaban.

Hermione saw how Draco's eyes wandered over her tattered clothes and beaten face. She tried to cover up the best she could, and when that didn't work, she quickly got up and began to run from him.

Draco saw her began to run. Something inside of him yelled to go after her while the other half told him to ignore it and don't get involved. The caring part of him won. He ran after her and caught up quickly.

"Hermione! Stop!" She didn't stop however. So he ran in front of her and she crashed into his chest. He held onto her shoulders gently, trying to steady her. A few moments of his hands on her shoulders, he felt like he could let go. The moment he did, Hermione collapsed onto the ground in sobs.

Pushing aside his confusion and urge to leave her, he kneeled down and hesitantly put his arms around her. She let her head rest against his chest and listened to his soft heartbeat. They sat like that for a long time. Draco rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she cried into him.

He whispered comforting words into her ear even though he didn't know what he was comforting her for.

He stopped rubbing her back and ran his fingers up and down her arm. When he reached the part of her arm just below her shoulder, she flinched. He removed his hand and examined her arm. He found a very large bruise forming.

After putting the pieces of information together in his head; ripped clothes, black eye, bruises, he cam e to a conclusion: _**rape.**_

What sick and twisted bastard would do that to her?

"Gra- Hermione, what happened to you? Who did this?" he asked gently. She didn't answer.

"Hermione, did someone try to rape you?" Even the sound of the word made him sick.

She knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone about this until she answered. But could she tell him?

Draco had changed over the year and enough that Hermione noticed. He no longer insulted her. He had actually been civil to her on several occasions. They had talked about everything that was on each other's minds in their common room. You could even call them friends. But could she tell him?

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Although, her only thoughts at that moment were about how good it felt to have him next to her.

Hermione still found it difficult to speak, but she found reassurance in his eyes.

"Y-yes. He tr..tried. I just...I feel like...it was my fault." Draco knew that was all he was all he was going to get out of her. Her words haunted him though. He felt a tug in his heart.

He remembered when he was little. His mother would blame herself for everything that his father did wrong. He wouldn't let Hermione become like that.

"Hermione, look at me," He lifted her chin with his fingers. "This was not your fault. How could you think that? You are so much stronger than that. You did nothing wrong." He pulled her head down to his chest and hugged her.

A weak smile formed on her face. _He cares. _

He felt her weak smile by his heart. He wondered whether or not she could hear it race. She pulled away from his chest and looked him in the eye. The tears in her brown orbs made her look even more beautiful.

Without thinking, without speaking, he moved closer. Their faces were just inches apart.

"Hermione..." But he would never get to finish that sentence. Hermione closed the small space between them.

It was a short kiss, but a powerful one, none-the-less.

Every nerve in their bodies were ignited. Nothing else in the world existed. Draco felt like he could feel, hear, smell, and touch everything in the world.

She pulled away slowly, opening her eyes.

"Draco-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Come with me," he rose from his position on the ground, helping her up. They walked in silence to the castle. He led the way to their Head Common Room.

He whispered the password to the portrait, it opened, and they stepped inside; their fingers laced together.

Without hesitation, Hermione turned him around and kissed him. This one was longer and even more powerful than the first.

They backed to the couch and sat down, their lips never parting for a second. Hermione leaned back, pulling him with her. Their kissing became more passionate as their lips parted.

Eventually, Draco pulled away. He knew that if they continued at the pace that they were going, they would end up doing something that neither was ready for.

"Hermione, however much I want this, we can't-" She silence him with another kiss and smiled.

"I know. Just hold me tonight. I don't want to be alone right now." She didn't mention how she only felt safe in his arms.

He nodded, not wanting her to be alone either. He stood and walked up the stairs to his room. He turned back and saw her confused look from the couch.

"Coming?" he asked. She smiled and walked slowly to where he was, feeling his eyes on her the entire way.

Draco opened his door and went inside. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. He handed them to her. She changed in the bathroom as he changed in the bedroom.

After all nightclothes were on, each stood on opposite sides of the bed. Draco motioned for her to get in, so she did. He followed after she had become comfortable.

He opened his arms to her and she gladly accepted. With her head resting against him and his arms around her, Hermione forgot about what had happened earlier. All she could think about was where she was. She was where she always wanted to be, and would always want to be forever.

Draco smiled to himself. At this moment, his life was perfect. Normally, if he had a girl like this in his arms, he would want nothing more but to shag and then kick her out. But with her, he was content to just hold her, knowing that she took comfort in his arms.

"Draco," she whispered. "Thank you...for everything." She kissed his chest and closed her eyes. She knew that the sun still would rise. The world wasn't over.

When Draco was sure that she was asleep, he had a revelation. He hadn't known it until that night, but he was sure now. Thinking about everything about her, he knew.

He whispered the three words that were itching to be spoken for weeks. The three simple words that make life occur so you wander out of the darkness of doubt and into certainty. Three words, that in the morning would change their lives forever.

Three simple words...the worst and best he could say before falling away.

"I love you."

THE END

**Well, what do you think? How did I do? **

**Hate it, love it? **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
